


Cross Species Dissimulation

by Ononymous



Series: Christmas 2020 Stories and Requests [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Sometimes, like these current times, problems will come up that every human, no matter how unusual their family or friends, will have to endure. Together, if alone.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk
Series: Christmas 2020 Stories and Requests [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074179
Kudos: 13





	Cross Species Dissimulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One_Solus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Solus/gifts).



"You finished yet?"

"No."

They twiddled their thumbs. "How about now?"

They turned a page. "Not yet."

"Hmph."

Frisk backed up in their seat in response to that expression of malevolent intent. Officially Chara continued to twiddle their thumbs, but Frisk knew better than to assume that. The moment an opening came along, Chara would strike.

"I forgot how slowly you read," said Chara.

"Well I forgot how much you drain a phone's battery," retorted Frisk.

"I said I'm sorry for watching another episode. But it's not my fault you said we could pack our chargers into Asgore's suitcase."

"Well, it's not my fault they announced quarantine requirements while we were at the airport."

"Well, it's not my fault you didn't think ahead, that disease has been going round for weeks already."

"And it's not my fault you only packed one book for yourself."

"And it's not my fault you didn't pack any."

"And it's _definitely_ not my fault you stink at rock paper scissors," concluded Frisk. They turned another page, then fifteen seconds later their eyes widened in shock.

"Hmm," said Chara, "a sudden twist I've to look forward to when you let me read. And judging by the growing horror on your face it's not a happy ending."

"...they were at the feast..." said Frisk, "and then the musicians started playing... and then they were..."

"Could you keep your spoilers to yourself?!" snapped Chara. "...actually, never mind, I knew it would be something like that in the end."

"No wonder you like this series," muttered Frisk, "the heroes lose in really cruel ways."

"In really _real_ ways, Frisk," taunted Chara. "It's not my fault he was too stupid to play the game."

"But he had a good cause!"

"That and nine gold gets you a spider donut. Just because you somehow threaded the needle - once - doesn't mean what just happened to him isn't the usual outcome. If you want to deal with humans, it's give and take. Besides, you're ignoring what harm he already did for that cause. Even if humans think they're doing right they screw it up for others. Take it from personal experience."

Frisk snapped the book shut. "Go on then, read it if you know how it just ends in misery."

"Gladly." They picked up the book. "...where's the bookmark?"

"Oops, right here."

"Ugh, it'll take ages to find where I was." They opened it at a random page, and smiled. "Never mind, this was it."

Frisk went over to their bed and flopped down on it, looking out the hospital window. The weather has a nasty habit of improving whenever someone is forbidden from going out to enjoy it, and that perceptive bias was in full effect. Sun shining, monsters and a few humans going about their business. They probably wouldn't even have done anything particularly novel if they were allowed to leave the ward, just sat at the park or something, but it still stung. Instead they played a counting game, specifically how many monsters they first met wearing no shoes were now wearing them as part of a fashion trend. They got up to thirteen - including two large pairs with jagged edges to account for claws - when there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening regardless.

"Afternoon," came the gruff greeting of Doctor Drake, "time for your checkup."

Visits to a doctor that availed of magic for most treatments was usually an unobtrusive affair, he could tell what the problem is by the colour of your aura. A virus, however, didn't play by those rules. So despite the fact their doctor was an oversized grey bird, for Frisk and Chara it was much like any visit to a doctor before they'd ever seen Mount Ebott. Forehead strip thermometers, checking the eye for correct light response, a reflex test with a sharp tap one wouldn't think a wing could deliver, and - the worst part - taking blood for tests in a laboratory in Dethre. Both humans were completely stoic and still during the process, but then rubbed the bend of their elbow wincing.

"Yesterday's tests were negative too," said Doctor Drake. "No temperature, eyes responding normally, skin normal, reflexes normal. Unless the rules get upended you two should be discharged in a week."

"Great," said Chara, trying super hard not to rub their bandage as much as Frisk was. "Frisk might get to the second last chapter even if I dedicate myself to watching paint dry."

"Hey!"

"Got some good news in the meantime," said the doctor. "Asgore's had me on conference calls with medical advisors since you all got back, and they're satisfied monsters don't get sick like you do. And it's easy enough for us to prevent spreading infection. With that cleared up and approved, I can grant permission for you to have a visitor."

"You can?" Chara put down the book. "Well, when?"

"Right now!"

A white and green blur raced into the room, and before either human could register it properly it had seized both of them into a hug. The sting of where they'd given blood was dulled as at least one of them tried to reciprocate.

"I knew they'd let me see you today, I just knew!" said Asriel, muffled as his mouth was buried in a jumper. "Mom's downstairs, she's practically moved into a corner of the waiting room since we got home from the airport, she didn't trust herself to go home and convince herself one of you would explode or something, so I've been keeping her company waiting, she's having a nap right now but I'm sure she'll be so happy to see you, I know I am! Oh wait, let me..."

Finally releasing them from his grip, Asriel stood back and bathed himself in a magical glow. Flames faintly danced above his head and shoulders as the magic disinfected him.

"Neat trick," said Chara, "now why can't you just do that to us and we can stretch our legs already?"

"If you have the virus, it's in your body already," said Doctor Drake. "That spell would clear away more than a virus if we did it to a human. Has to be hostile to meatspace, like we're attacking. We've been trying to adapt it, but it's really hard to test."

"Of course." Chara looked at her hands. "One more failing I have to endure."

"It's great to see you, Asriel," said Frisk, both out of genuine happiness and as a rebuke to Chara seeing everything half-empty.

"I've been so guilty. Guiltier than usual, I mean," chuckled Asriel. "Insisting we go on that vacation because I thought we wouldn't get sick and that Mom and Dad could protect you."

"I think they did," said Frisk, "we're still not sick, we'd have felt something by now, right?"

"In most cases," said Doctor Drake, "but the outliers are still why you've still got another week here."

"Golly, that remind me!" Asriel ran out of the room, then came back in with a large bag. "Our luggage got out of customs quarantine, no idea who came up with that dumb idea, so this morning I grabbed some stuff out of it and our room and brought it here so you have something else to do!"

" _Please_ tell me you got our phone chargers," pleaded Frisk.

"Yup!" He pulled one out. "I also grabbed some more books from what you were reading, Chara." He pulled out two books and threw them over.

"...these are the first two in the series. I've already read them."

"Ugh, I'm an idiot!" He slapped his fuzzy forehead. "But don't worry, I wondered what if you got bored with it..." another six different books were tipped onto a bed. Then he fished in his pocket to take out a tiny black square. "Alphys uploaded a bunch of TV shows onto this memory card you can watch on your phone. She says they all have subtitles. And last but not least..." Two large colourful rectangles were extracted, leaving the bag empty. "Board games! Wanna play one?"

"... _You_ want to play one," said Chara, eyeing their onetime-brother with interest. "You're actually excited about the idea. I thought most of them bored you."

"Well, I played those other games way too much," he said, "but these are brand new. I thought we could play them together!"

Frisk was already wheeling the two tray tables into the gap between their beds to form a big enough table. "Anything's a welcome change from a single book stuffed full of excessive nihilism!"

"Wait, something's missing," said Chara, "I thought Toriel would have insisted on making us pie or something."

"Oh, she did. It's down with her right now. I just... she wants to give that to you. When she wakes up. I think she won't worry as much, you know?"

"I do," said Frisk. "Joining us, Chara?"

"...dibs on playing as red."

Doctor Drake looked cooly at the three friends getting ready to play, then opened the door. "Nurse Catty, could you check on Mrs Dreemurr in the waiting room, and let her know she can come up if she's awake?"

"Like, totally, Doc!"

And so time passed a little more quickly for an afternoon. Quite the feat, given how unstuck in time these children had been at one point or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Original suggestion: Or maybe have the human kiddos moping around in quarantine while azzy doens't have to, but tries to comfort them anyway
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
